


I Got You

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother's Day, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain days that will never stop hurting. Mother’s Day is one of the worst though, at least for Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write something for Mother's Day from the beginning. This takes place after "If love is what you need a soldier I will be", but I didn't want to reveal too much, so let's pretend that Danny's on a family holiday or something.

There are certain days that will never stop hurting. Mother’s Day is one of the worst though, at least for Isaac. At least on her birthday or the day she died he didn’t have to tell anyone and he would be left alone. But on Mother’s Day everyone would give him pitying looks the whole week leading up to it.

He never had many friends at school, but things like this had always been common knowledge. It sucked because everyone tried to be so careful all of the sudden, even though no one ever cared about his feelings for the rest of the year.

Isaac remembers that ever since his mother died in a car accident when he was eleven years old, he would dread going to school the week before Mother’s Day. He also remembers that even though the barely knew each other, Stiles would always give him a nod when they met each other in the hallway and it would make things at least a little easier. To know that someone else understands.

Last year it had been better, with the pack at least on the way to forming bonds strong enough that they would keep them all grounded. Derek hadn’t shown all day and Stiles, Allison and Isaac had stayed in bed all day, except for a short trip to the cemetery. Allison had felt guilty that Derek had stayed away from them, but she also admitted that she wasn’t sure she could face him. They had worked out a lot of things during the last year.

So, lying in bed a year later, sandwiched between Jackson and Scott and hearing the calm heartbeats of the rest of the pack around him, Isaac hopes that this year they will manage today a little better. The pain of losing a mother, a brother and a father in just a few years of time will never fade and always have an impact on him, but he learned to accept that sometimes you have to let it all go and try to remember the good things.

His mother was a kind, loving woman, whose smile could light up a whole room. Now everyone probably says things like that about their mother but it’s true nevertheless. Sometimes Isaac misses her so much that he’s not sure how to handle it. Usually he finds comfort with the pack. He likes to imagine his mother meeting them sometimes. For some reason he’s sure that her and Erica would have gotten along well. She would have adored Scott and Allison. She probably would have been weary of Jackson, since she never had the best opinion on the Whittemores, but Isaac is sure that she would have loved him too, eventually.  She would have loved them all and she would be so happy for Isaac. He’s sure that she is.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when the rest of the pack starts waking up around him. Boyd and Lydia are the first ones to be fully conscious and they slip out of bed quietly. Erica follows them a few minutes later.

Jackson mutters something against Isaac’s neck. It sounds like he’s avoiding to wake up completely. He presses himself even closer to Isaac and tightens his grip on Scott’s waist so that the three of them are squished even closer together.

When Stiles wakes up his heart rate goes from calm to nearly panicking in a matter of seconds. Scott reacts to it like it’s a habit. He’s fully awake within seconds and turns around to mutter soothing words to Stiles who calms down immediately.  Jackson makes up for the loss of Scott beside Isaac by rolling himself on top of him. He doesn’t speak, just nuzzles Isaac’s throat contently.

The last two to wake up are Allison and Derek, who are cuddled together on Jackson’s other side. Isaac watches them with interest.

At first it looks like Derek might panic and run, but Allison whispers something in his ear and he settles down again, his grip on her tightening.

Eventually Scott and Jackson leave the bed, too. Isaac shuffles closer to Allison and Stiles follows him. It’s nice. Isaac’s facing Allison and Stiles and Derek are spooning them. None of them talk. None of them really want to talk, they all know what day it is and they want to avoid it as long as possible.

The others come back later. Isaac had listened to them preparing breakfast, taking showers and getting ready for the day for the last half an hour or so, but he knew they wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

Lydia is the first one who climbs into bed with them again, on top of Isaac, so that she can kiss each of them easily. She seems concerned but keeps her thoughts to herself for once, only telling them that she won’t be gone for long.

Erica is next, taking Lydia’s place. She nuzzles Isaac’s cheek for a while before she leans over to kiss Derek first, then Allison, then Stiles and Isaac last. She smiles at all of them before leaving. Isaac knows she will be back soon, too. Her relationship with her mother is rocky at best.

Boyd crawls into bed beside Stiles, then leans over to kiss them all goodbye to. He tells Allison to call if they want him to come back to the house and leaves, too. He’ll probably come back in the evening. Mother’s Day is one of the few days all his sister’s come home too and they usually do something nice. Isaac smiles a little because Boyd deserves to have a nice day.  

“We shouldn’t keep Jackson and Scott waiting for too long,” Allison says and yeah, they shouldn’t. They had agreed to go to the cemetery together. Scott wanted to go because Mrs. Stilinski took care of him so often when his Mom was at work, that he feels like he should visit her on a day like this. Jackson went to visit his biological mother. With the combined knowledge of Erica, Lydia and Jackson it hadn’t been hard to find out the names of his parents and Jackson has been visiting them every once in a while for almost a year now.

However, Jackson and Scott have other places to be afterwards, with the women who raised and loved and cared for them and Isaac knows they shouldn’t make them wait.

“Gonna take a shower,” he mutters before getting out of bed. Derek follows him wordlessly, while Allison and Stiles only cuddle closer together. Isaac wishes it wasn’t this hard to get out of bed just because of a stupid holiday.

Derek looks as bad as he feels. Bloodshot eyes and the closed-off expression on his face that indicates that he’s feeling too much and isn’t sure how to deal with it. Sometimes Derek talks about it, but Isaac’s sure that today is not one of those days.

They shower together. They wash each other and the careful physical contact gives Isaac more comfort than words could at the moment. He knows that Derek doesn’t want to do this anymore than he does and it doesn’t make it better exactly, but at least he’s not alone. If they lean against each other under the hot spray of water, both trying to find the strength to get through the day, well no one needs to know that.

When they come back Allison is gone, but Jackson has taken her place on the bed. His sitting cross-legged and Stiles has his face in his lap. Jackson’s running his fingers up and down Stiles’ scalp and he seems to enjoy the attention.

It always freaks Isaac out a little, when Stiles is quiet, but he learned by now to just let him be and keep him quiet company.

“Breakfast is ready, if you want to eat. Stiles and I will be downstairs soon, too,” Jackson tells them and Isaac leaves to join Allison and Scott. Derek stays with Jackson and Stiles. Isaac isn’t really surprised. Derek had after Scott always been the best to handle Stiles on days like this.

Allison and Scott are sitting at the kitchen table, there’s a plate with food in front of Allison but she’s mostly just looking at the food like it had done her some personal evil.

Isaac isn’t really hungry either, but he knows that he’ll only worry Scott more if he doesn’t eat, so he starts chewing on his toast halfheartedly. Scott smiles at that, so Isaac thinks it’s worth it.

Scott seems unsure if he should engage one of them into conversation, so Isaac starts to talk about school and lacrosse and training. Scott responds eagerly, seemingly glad that Isaac is well enough to talk to him. Every once in a while Allison joins in on the conversation, but they can both tell that she isn’t really there with her thoughts.

Eventually Stiles, Derek and Jackson come downstairs. Neither, Derek nor Stiles are hungry, so they decide to leave. They take the Camaro and Jackson’s Porsche. The drive to the cemetery feels wrong. It does every time and Isaac’s clutching to the flowers in his hands like they’ll make this any more bearable.

They split up when they arrive, all of them knowing that they need to do this alone. Scott follows Stiles, but he only places the flowers on Mrs. Stilinski’s grave before giving Stiles some privacy as well.

Isaac looks at the headstone for a while. It’s just her name, her birthday and the day she died, because his father hadn’t been able to organize anything else after she died. Isaac thinks that it’s sad that these things will be the only things a stranger would know about her.

Isaac remembers her bright blue eyes and her smile. He remembers that she would read to him and his brother every night, when they were younger. They would beg her to just read a little more every night and she would always laugh and do it for them.

He also remembers that she told him one day when he had come home from school crying because one of the older boys in elementary had taken away his teddy bear and told him not be a baby, that some people were so sad that they had to mean to others. She taught him to not let another’s opinion hurt him, that it was more important to be yourself than to please others.

His mother had worked in a flower shop because she had always loved the different meanings and the many colors and shapes the flowers came with. Isaac hopes she likes the one he picked out for her.

He sits in front of her grave for a while, lost in his memories. He remembers being five years old and wanting to share every little detail of his life with her. He’s glad he did. He finds himself wishing he could still do it now. He likes to imagine her watching over him.

He doesn’t talk. He knows some people find it reassuring but he’s not one of them. He likes the silence.

Eventually he gets up and walks back towards the parking lot. He meets Allison and doesn’t comment on the fact that her eyes are all red from crying. Instead he wraps one arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

“I think my mom would have told everyone what a pretty and sweet girlfriend her son has, if she had met you. She would have showed you off everywhere.”

It makes her smile and he counts that as a win. Scott and Jackson are already waiting for them and Stiles and Derek appear not long after. They are holding hands and Isaac’s not sure who’s supporting who.

Stiles tells Scott to remember to give Melissa his present for her and to tell her he’ll come by tomorrow and Scott agrees. He promises to make sure that the sheriff is okay. Jackson and Scott leave after kisses and hugs for everyone.

Derek, Stiles, Allison and Isaac head back to the house. Allison asks Derek if he’s like to go for a walk with her and he agrees. They leave holding hands.

Isaac and Stiles go back to bed. They let the warmth of the blankets and the smell of pack all around them pull them into a sense of security. Stiles is asleep within seconds. Isaac watches him for a while. They all have lost people they loved, but Stiles seems the most set on just ignoring everything that might remember him of his mother. He rarely talks about her and apparently he plans on sleeping through Mother’s Day like he did last year. It worries Isaac a little that Stiles seems even worse at dealing with his grief than Derek sometimes, but he guesses there’s not much he can do against it, except to show his support.

He falls asleep eventually and when he wakes up again Allison and Derek are sitting on the bed, watching them both sleep. Stiles is awake but he hides his face in his pillow so Isaac kisses his neck.

They stay in bed. Allison turns on the radio eventually, when the silence gets too much. They cuddle a lot, switching their positions from time to time. Isaac’s leaning against Derek’s chest when Derek starts talking. He tells them that his mom was one of the most feared alphas when she had still been alive. He explains that he never got how other packs believed that since she was always sweet with her family. He says that he now understands that she was so fiercely protective of them, that no one dared to mess with her. He also tells them that he believes that Laura would have been a great mom.

It’s late afternoon when Erica and Lydia come back. They don’t volunteer any information on how their days went, but no one pushes for answers. Isaac hopes that they had a nice time, but he wouldn’t bet on it.

Boyd comes back smelling like at least six different women perfumes and chocolate chip cookies. Jackson and Scott seem to be in a good mood when they return in the evening and Isaac is glad. Especially for Jackson, who seems to become more and more comfortable with his adoptive parents as time goes on.

They order Chinese and eat together. Isaac’s happy to have them all back at the house. After a whole day of too much silence it feels good to have people talk around him. Eventually they move into the living room. Jackson and Stiles play video games, while Erica and Derek sit cuddled together, both reading. Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Allison and Scott start a game of monopoly and soon they are all accusing each other of cheating.

When they go to bed eventually Isaac thinks about how Mother’s Day is about showing your mother how grateful you are about all she does for you. He can’t see his mom anymore, but he can go to the cemetery and bring her flowers and he can show how much he loves her by sharing his memories. To him it’s a day that’s painful, but also a good opportunity to remember her and to be grateful for the time they were allowed together. He misses her and he’ll never stop missing her, but he loves her enough to know that she wouldn’t want her memory to only cause him pain.

He thinks back on the day. Derek and Allison talked to each other, and Derek shared his thoughts with them and Stiles let himself be comforted. He thinks about the fact that Mother’s Day used to be unbearable for him and he’s sure that his mother is proud of him for finding a family that makes even the worst things that happened to them better. He’s thankful for that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day? Go hug your mother and tell her you love her. 
> 
> I really wanted to write this to show how they deal when things get tough. It can't be all fluff and group sex. Not even for them.


End file.
